


Explanations and Excuses

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel needs to be reminded that every action has an equal and opposite reaction.





	Explanations and Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Hard cold wall met warm pliant flesh as Daniel Jackson was pushed roughly against the wall. It didn't really hurt him, just made him realize that it was going to be one of those kind of days. The one where Jack wanted complete and total control of everything. This usually happened after some horrible mission gone wrong. Well, if you considered being stuck inside a pit of green putrescent fluid completely naked with lots of creepy crawly things trying to climb under your skin horrible, then this was *definitely* one of those days. Daniel knew he had been careless. How many times had he been told not to go off on his own by Jack? He suddenly realized he didn't have enough fingers or toes to count them all on. So now here he was, cheek pressed tightly to the wall and Jack breathing down the back of his neck.

"Explanation, Jackson. You've got two minutes."

"I'm gonna need more time than that!" Daniel found himself breathless, his voice going an octave higher as he spoke.

Daniel gave a small shout as Jack's teeth sank into the nape of his neck, worrying the flesh there. After laving it for a moment, he pulled away and growled into Daniel's ear. "One minute and forty-five seconds, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to force his mind to comply with his brain. "Well, I couldn't yell for anyone because I was afraid I'd scare the natives..." He gave a small groan as he felt Jack press tightly up against him. Screaming came to mind as Jack thrust his hips forward into Daniel's ass, one hand grasping tightly to his hip while the other slipped around to pull Daniel's shirt from his pants.

"Go on. I'm listening." Jack's breath was so hot and damp on his skin. His eyes would be dark with an animalistic desire now. Nostrils flaring ever-so slightly as he breathed in Daniel's scent, his arousal and his slight fear. "And you're down to one minute, Jackson. I'd make it fast if I were you."

"Had to follow them, Jack. No telling what I was gonna find when they got to where they were going." Daniel's voice was coming in small pants now. He was trying so hard to push himself back into Jack, but the Colonel would have nothing of it. He kept his hand tightly in place on Daniel's hip, refusing to let Daniel move.

"Thirty seconds. Gimme a better excuse." Jack's fingers pinched tightly over a nipple, getting the desired yelp from his writhing archaeologist. Just the idea of pinning Daniel to his office wall like this had been the subject around many of his jerk off sessions. A panting, moaning and sorry Daniel taking it because he *knew* his actions had been wrong.

"God, Jack. I'm trying to tell y-...." Daniel's voice came to a halt as expert fingers cupped his erection through his pants, squeezing. "Aaah, not fair! Can't think..shit..when you're doing that!"

"Just like you weren't thinking on that last mission, huh, Danny- boy?" Jack's fingers moved to the zipper and pulled it down. "Maybe you'll think next time about consequences. What would have happened if we hadn't been able to find you?"

Daniel bucked as Jack's hand finally slipped inside to wrap around his aching cock. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned incoherently as he felt the hand slide along him. Jack's calloused palm squeezing along his shaft, making him totally lose control of his senses. He'd been stupid. He knew that now. He could be dead, stuck in that pit with Gods-knew what crawling inside his skin. He'd be missing this, missing Jack's touch and the sound of his voice.

"S-sorry, Jack." Daniel's voice hitched slightly. "No excuses. Just sorry."

He heard Jack growl behind him, making his cock jump excitedly in the palm of his lover's hand. "You're damn lucky, Jackson." 

Daniel groaned as he felt Jack pull his hand away from him, opting instead to pull the barrier of Daniel's pants down out of the way. Boxers followed suit and he found himself quaking with the knowledge that this was being done to him on base. Anyone could come in. 

"Jack! The door, Jack!" Eyes wide he tried to turn around and felt himself pushed harder against the wall.

"Locked. Don't you move at all. This is a lesson you won't soon forget. No more careless wandering off in the name of science. No more disobeying of orders meant to keep you safe. I want you to think long and hard on this, Danny. Believe me, you'll be feeling it for the next two days."

Daniel heard the sound of Jack's zipper being pulled down. He tried to turn his head, but Jack's arm came up and held it in place. He felt that hot breath in his ear again. "I'll say it again. Don't. Move."

All Daniel could do was nod his head slightly. Just the thought of Jack being aggressive made him hot. He'd had many a fantasy about it. He'd even told Jack, which is why Jack eventually started being move aggressive with their lovemaking. Daniel knew it was hard for Jack at first. His lover was more teddy bear than grizzly, surprising enough. He liked slow love-making, not nail-me-to-the- mattress sex. But after some coaxing and lots of discussion, Jack had finally begun to let Daniel have what he wanted. It had taken months to reach this level of intensity but it was worth it. 

Jack's tongue was placing nips and bites along the curve of his ass, sucking a mark into the flesh. Marking him. Making him Jack's. Suddenly, everything stopped. Blood pounded loud in his ears, his mouth was dry. He wanted to turn around, but knew if he did Jack would be right there. Forcing him to stay still.

He jumped as a finger pressed into him, cold and slick with lube. He pushed back hard on the digit, forcing his muscles to relax and accept the intrusion. He could hear Jack's slight chuckle behind him. He pushed himself forward again, rubbing his cock into the wall for some kind of friction.

Jack's other hand wrapped around him, pulling his body away from the wall. "That's mine to take care of. Leave it alone."

Daniel groaned in frustration but continued sliding back and forth on Jack's relentless finger. After a few agonizing minutes, a second was added, followed by a third. Daniel's whole body was an instrument and Jack was the only one who knew how to play it. He groaned and bucked, wanting more.

"Please, Jack. Please." He grinned in happiness as Jack bit into his shoulder. "Need you now."

"Tell me you're sorry."

"I told you I was!"

Jack's hands gripped Daniel's cock and began to pump it fast. "Tell me again. You owe me that much, Danny."

"S-s-sorry. I'm sorry, Jack! Please!" Daniel gasped out loud as he was pushed back into the wall. He waited for what felt like an eternity before he felt Jack's body press up against him. Daniel's fingers tried hard to claw themselves into the wall as he felt Jack's cock sink into him, slowly at first. Then he was in to the hilt. Sweet wonderful pressure that left an aching burn deep inside of him. He rocked back, loving the feel of Jack filling him up so perfectly.

"Hang on." Jack's voice was deep and husky as his hands dug hard into Daniel's waist.

"What the hell am I suppose to hang on tooOOOO!" Daniel clamped his teeth down onto his lip to stop the shout that wracked through his brain. Jack was going to take him hard, right here and right now. 

He braced himself, arms crossed before him with his head resting lightly. He needed this just as much as Jack. He needed to be claimed, forced to remember that he was important to someone. Jack did that to him, for him. He needed Jack to take control of him when his brain suddenly lost all rational thought. This was his escape and his grounding all at once.

Jack rocked in hard, then withdrew slowly before slamming back into the tight hot channel before him. He fought back the tears that wanted to spill. He had almost lost Danny again. He wrapped his hand around Daniel's weeping erection, struggling to bring him to climax at the same moment as himself. This reaffirmation of life, of their trust and love for each other. He let Daniel's voice consume his brain, loving every gasp and word that tumbled from those wonderful lips.

"Aah. Yes..Jack...Please...need this...harder..oh yeah..."

Jack tried to make it last, tried to hang on for as long as he could. To no avail. He laid his head on Daniel's neck and gave a strangled shout, pouring himself inside of Daniel. His whole body seemed to disappear in that moment.

Daniel rocked back hard, his cock giving one final twitch before he coated Jack's hand with come. He moaned loudly, loving the feel of a sated and sexually exhausted Jack slumped against his back. He tried to rock back, hold Jack inside of him for a few more minutes but was thwarted as Jack pushed him forward. He turned and wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, kissing him for all his life was worth. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Jack pushed a sweaty lock of hair off of Daniel's forehead. "I know you are. You always are."

They took a few seconds to rearrange their clothes back to normal, then slumped bonelessly to the couch.

"Jack. I swear, I'll try not to do it again." Daniel's voice was sincere, his eyes staring intently into his lovers.

"I know you will, hon. But your curiosity always gets the better of you. You will do it again, and I'll be here to remind you how stupid and foolish it all was." Jack placed a soft kiss to Daniel's brow. "Just be more careful. That's all I ask. Don't just jump right in so damn quick."

Daniel sighed and lowered his head to Jack's shoulder. "I'll remember that. For next time. I swear it."

"Good." Jack sat there for a moment in silence. "I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't."

 

Hard cold wall met warm pliant flesh as Daniel Jackson was pushed roughly against the wall. It didn't really hurt him, just made him realize that it was going to be one of those kind of days. The one where Jack wanted complete and total control of everything. This usually happened after some horrible mission gone wrong. Well, if you considered being stuck inside a pit of green putrescent fluid completely naked with lots of creepy crawly things trying to climb under your skin horrible, then this was *definitely* one of those days. Daniel knew he had been careless. How many times had he been told not to go off on his own by Jack? He suddenly realized he didn't have enough fingers or toes to count them all on. So now here he was, cheek pressed tightly to the wall and Jack breathing down the back of his neck.

"Explanation, Jackson. You've got two minutes."

"I'm gonna need more time than that!" Daniel found himself breathless, his voice going an octave higher as he spoke.

Daniel gave a small shout as Jack's teeth sank into the nape of his neck, worrying the flesh there. After laving it for a moment, he pulled away and growled into Daniel's ear. "One minute and forty-five seconds, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to force his mind to comply with his brain. "Well, I couldn't yell for anyone because I was afraid I'd scare the natives..." He gave a small groan as he felt Jack press tightly up against him. Screaming came to mind as Jack thrust his hips forward into Daniel's ass, one hand grasping tightly to his hip while the other slipped around to pull Daniel's shirt from his pants.

"Go on. I'm listening." Jack's breath was so hot and damp on his skin. His eyes would be dark with an animalistic desire now. Nostrils flaring ever-so slightly as he breathed in Daniel's scent, his arousal and his slight fear. "And you're down to one minute, Jackson. I'd make it fast if I were you."

"Had to follow them, Jack. No telling what I was gonna find when they got to where they were going." Daniel's voice was coming in small pants now. He was trying so hard to push himself back into Jack, but the Colonel would have nothing of it. He kept his hand tightly in place on Daniel's hip, refusing to let Daniel move.

"Thirty seconds. Gimme a better excuse." Jack's fingers pinched tightly over a nipple, getting the desired yelp from his writhing archaeologist. Just the idea of pinning Daniel to his office wall like this had been the subject around many of his jerk off sessions. A panting, moaning and sorry Daniel taking it because he *knew* his actions had been wrong.

"God, Jack. I'm trying to tell y-...." Daniel's voice came to a halt as expert fingers cupped his erection through his pants, squeezing. "Aaah, not fair! Can't think..shit..when you're doing that!"

"Just like you weren't thinking on that last mission, huh, Danny- boy?" Jack's fingers moved to the zipper and pulled it down. "Maybe you'll think next time about consequences. What would have happened if we hadn't been able to find you?"

Daniel bucked as Jack's hand finally slipped inside to wrap around his aching cock. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned incoherently as he felt the hand slide along him. Jack's calloused palm squeezing along his shaft, making him totally lose control of his senses. He'd been stupid. He knew that now. He could be dead, stuck in that pit with Gods-knew what crawling inside his skin. He'd be missing this, missing Jack's touch and the sound of his voice.

"S-sorry, Jack." Daniel's voice hitched slightly. "No excuses. Just sorry."

He heard Jack growl behind him, making his cock jump excitedly in the palm of his lover's hand. "You're damn lucky, Jackson." 

Daniel groaned as he felt Jack pull his hand away from him, opting instead to pull the barrier of Daniel's pants down out of the way. Boxers followed suit and he found himself quaking with the knowledge that this was being done to him on base. Anyone could come in. 

"Jack! The door, Jack!" Eyes wide he tried to turn around and felt himself pushed harder against the wall.

"Locked. Don't you move at all. This is a lesson you won't soon forget. No more careless wandering off in the name of science. No more disobeying of orders meant to keep you safe. I want you to think long and hard on this, Danny. Believe me, you'll be feeling it for the next two days."

Daniel heard the sound of Jack's zipper being pulled down. He tried to turn his head, but Jack's arm came up and held it in place. He felt that hot breath in his ear again. "I'll say it again. Don't. Move."

All Daniel could do was nod his head slightly. Just the thought of Jack being aggressive made him hot. He'd had many a fantasy about it. He'd even told Jack, which is why Jack eventually started being move aggressive with their lovemaking. Daniel knew it was hard for Jack at first. His lover was more teddy bear than grizzly, surprising enough. He liked slow love-making, not nail-me-to-the- mattress sex. But after some coaxing and lots of discussion, Jack had finally begun to let Daniel have what he wanted. It had taken months to reach this level of intensity but it was worth it. 

Jack's tongue was placing nips and bites along the curve of his ass, sucking a mark into the flesh. Marking him. Making him Jack's. Suddenly, everything stopped. Blood pounded loud in his ears, his mouth was dry. He wanted to turn around, but knew if he did Jack would be right there. Forcing him to stay still.

He jumped as a finger pressed into him, cold and slick with lube. He pushed back hard on the digit, forcing his muscles to relax and accept the intrusion. He could hear Jack's slight chuckle behind him. He pushed himself forward again, rubbing his cock into the wall for some kind of friction.

Jack's other hand wrapped around him, pulling his body away from the wall. "That's mine to take care of. Leave it alone."

Daniel groaned in frustration but continued sliding back and forth on Jack's relentless finger. After a few agonizing minutes, a second was added, followed by a third. Daniel's whole body was an instrument and Jack was the only one who knew how to play it. He groaned and bucked, wanting more.

"Please, Jack. Please." He grinned in happiness as Jack bit into his shoulder. "Need you now."

"Tell me you're sorry."

"I told you I was!"

Jack's hands gripped Daniel's cock and began to pump it fast. "Tell me again. You owe me that much, Danny."

"S-s-sorry. I'm sorry, Jack! Please!" Daniel gasped out loud as he was pushed back into the wall. He waited for what felt like an eternity before he felt Jack's body press up against him. Daniel's fingers tried hard to claw themselves into the wall as he felt Jack's cock sink into him, slowly at first. Then he was in to the hilt. Sweet wonderful pressure that left an aching burn deep inside of him. He rocked back, loving the feel of Jack filling him up so perfectly.

"Hang on." Jack's voice was deep and husky as his hands dug hard into Daniel's waist.

"What the hell am I suppose to hang on tooOOOO!" Daniel clamped his teeth down onto his lip to stop the shout that wracked through his brain. Jack was going to take him hard, right here and right now. 

He braced himself, arms crossed before him with his head resting lightly. He needed this just as much as Jack. He needed to be claimed, forced to remember that he was important to someone. Jack did that to him, for him. He needed Jack to take control of him when his brain suddenly lost all rational thought. This was his escape and his grounding all at once.

Jack rocked in hard, then withdrew slowly before slamming back into the tight hot channel before him. He fought back the tears that wanted to spill. He had almost lost Danny again. He wrapped his hand around Daniel's weeping erection, struggling to bring him to climax at the same moment as himself. This reaffirmation of life, of their trust and love for each other. He let Daniel's voice consume his brain, loving every gasp and word that tumbled from those wonderful lips.

"Aah. Yes..Jack...Please...need this...harder..oh yeah..."

Jack tried to make it last, tried to hang on for as long as he could. To no avail. He laid his head on Daniel's neck and gave a strangled shout, pouring himself inside of Daniel. His whole body seemed to disappear in that moment.

Daniel rocked back hard, his cock giving one final twitch before he coated Jack's hand with come. He moaned loudly, loving the feel of a sated and sexually exhausted Jack slumped against his back. He tried to rock back, hold Jack inside of him for a few more minutes but was thwarted as Jack pushed him forward. He turned and wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, kissing him for all his life was worth. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Jack pushed a sweaty lock of hair off of Daniel's forehead. "I know you are. You always are."

They took a few seconds to rearrange their clothes back to normal, then slumped bonelessly to the couch.

"Jack. I swear, I'll try not to do it again." Daniel's voice was sincere, his eyes staring intently into his lovers.

"I know you will, hon. But your curiosity always gets the better of you. You will do it again, and I'll be here to remind you how stupid and foolish it all was." Jack placed a soft kiss to Daniel's brow. "Just be more careful. That's all I ask. Don't just jump right in so damn quick."

Daniel sighed and lowered his head to Jack's shoulder. "I'll remember that. For next time. I swear it."

"Good." Jack sat there for a moment in silence. "I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't."


End file.
